


Words Spoken

by keirajo



Series: The Love of Romance [12]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, normal everyday drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Another day and more things happen in the growing and expanding relationship between Rodimus and Megatron as they continue to explore the new universe the Lost Light is in.





	Words Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably tell at which point I was in the ER and recovery in this story and where I picked it back up at. *wry laugh* That's why it's taken me so long to get this one and the final chapter of my Starscream/Windblade 'fic, "The Noble Scoundrel"............both I'd had started before my "unhealthy few weeks" and had to come back to them when I got better. :)

**_ Words Spoken _ **

Maybe it was because not everyone was aware of Rodimus working down in the medi-bay for a portion of his shift? Or maybe these mechs _wanted_ to be overheard with their unpleasant language and gossip? Either way, Rodimus knew that there were crew members who either still didn’t like Megatron or didn’t like him……or certainly didn’t care to view the two of them together as a pairing of any sort.

So their words _shouldn’t_ have gotten to him.

**_But they did_**.

Rodimus was working on restocking some medical supplies into the little cabinet areas of the short hallway to the individual rooms of the medi-bay. There were eight rooms and four cabinet areas along the hallway. He’d gotten to the cabinet at the end of the hallway, closest to the main walk-in area of the medi-bay, and that was when the flame-colored mech heard the two voices.

“ _Tch_. And now I heard that they’re planning an actual ceremony,” one of the voices grumbled.

“Really, though—if they’re only frag buddies, why’d they even want to bother with _that_?” The other responded. “I mean, we _all_ know Rodimus is a total slut, so……..”

_Him_. 

**_They were talking about him_**.

Rodimus incycled deeply, very quietly.

“ _Yeah_. I mean, really…………how many people has our Captain slept with?” The first mech chortled.

“Probably not as many as our _other_ Captain has!” The second mech laughed.

Rodimus felt a sudden tightness inside his chest and his Spark slowed in its eternal spinning. He knew the crew thought of him like that and he tried to never let it bother him. He knew they didn’t like Megatron either. So, _none_ of this should bother him—he _shouldn’t_ let it bother him.

_But it did_.

Rodimus’ chest felt so tight and he felt like he was going to go into some kind of panic attack or something right now. **_Or cry_**. He might just start bawling any second now. Megatron didn’t deserve for anyone else to say this stuff about him! He never knew that it would actually come to bother him, though………..! He knew Megatron could care less what other people said—he knew his own mind and Spark and that was all that mattered to him.

If Megatron weren’t off on a diplomatic thing with Ultra Magnus right now, he’d go and look for his sparkmate and just get some hugs to try and shake off the messy feelings inside of him. Instead, he walked back to Ratchet’s office—the medic was currently not in right now—and sat down in the corner to cry. He must’ve been there awhile and cried himself into recharge, because he was startled awake when the door slid open and Ratchet walked in, his cranky old voice complaining to Drift behind him.

_There was nowhere to hide and he was a mess from crying and his field was in a state of disarray, with jumbled emotions pulsing through it_ ………

Ratchet saw him there and immediately shut the door in Drift’s face, because he knew if his lover saw Rodimus looking like this—Drift would go out and _murder someone_. He sent a glyph saying to come back later, after the old medic found out what the situation was about. Then the Autobot medic got a thick blanket off of a shelf and leaned down to wrap it around Rodimus’ shoulders.

“You feel like talking about it?” Ratchet asked, softly, spinning his chair around and sitting down in it. He leaned forwards and rested his elbows on his knee-joints to “ _be closer_ ” in case Rodimus wanted to speak softly.

“ _No_ ……..it’s……….. ** _I mean_** ………..I’m _stupid_ , Ratchet,” Rodimus mumbled, grabbing the edges of the blanket and pulling it all up over his head. “I’m a stupid and uneducated, dumb little mech.”

Ratchet gave a soft sigh, having no idea what this was even leading up to or where it even came from. “Did someone come into the medical bay and tell you that you didn’t belong here?” He asked, softly.

“ _Nooooooooo_ …………” the flame-colored mech muttered, his voice muffled by the hunched over position and the blanket over his head. “Megatron deserves _better_ than me. Dunno why I thought I was even worth his time…………..” he murmured, the tone in his vocalizer a bit sad.

_‘Tell me that Megatron didn’t say something stupid to him………….’_ Ratchet thought, annoyance bubbling in his thoughts. “Did Megatron upset you in some way………….” he began in a peaceable tone.

“ _Nuh-uhn_. It’s just………….he’s trying so hard to make up for everything…………and **_if_** ………..if being with me _ruins_ the crew accepting him…………. ** _I_** ………..I don’t want that…………..” Rodimus whispered, static disrupting his words a lot. Ratchet had a hard time trying to figure out all the words, because of the heavy static in the younger mech’s vocalizer.

_‘What brought this self-loathing back out in him? Something like **this** he’d be able to handle—burying it deep, yes, but it would never bring him to tears like this!’_ Ratchet thought. “Look, kid—he’d be flattered you’re worrying about him so much, but I can tell you right now _none_ of that means a damn to him,” the old medic said aloud. “Trust me, _his past_ is darker and deeper than yours—and I know how bad yours is—and he’s fine with how others accept him, so you don’t need to worry about how others accept him. And your relationship with him doesn’t cause him concern either, regardless of what people think of _you_ either.”

Soft-blue, glowing optics looked up at him from underneath the blanket.

Ratchet began to wonder if Rodimus were………..but he’d _sworn_ nothing but interfacing happened during Megatron’s heat-cycle a few weeks ago. The older Autobot reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

“ _Rodimus_. You and Megatron didn’t Spark-bond during his heat cycle, right?” Ratchet asked, his voice even and calm.

“ _No_. He wasn’t ready,” Rodimus mumbled softly. He dropped his head and pulled the blanket completely over his head and shoulders.

“Are you upset that he didn’t? Did _you_ want a sparkling?” Ratchet asked, curiously. He was trying to figure out just what had triggered a massive emotional overload inside of Rodimus.

“ _Dunno_ ,” the flame-colored mech whispered, barely able to be heard by the medic sitting nearby. “What if _he_ did? And he…………. _what if he did and didn’t realize_ …………?” He said, very sadly.

Ratchet leaned back in his chair. It _couldn’t_ be a responsive heat-cycle for Rodimus, he’d be more amped up and randy for interfacing, but what if it did have to do with Megatron’s heat-cycle from a few weeks ago? What if………..?

**[First Aid—what if Rodimus’ dermal sensor net activated his carrier protocols, even if they didn’t Spark-bond during the heat-cycle?]** The old medic sent to his younger fellow medic.

**[He’d probably be an emotional mess, even if there was no ignition for a sparkling to form,]** was the Lost Light’s CMO’s response. **[Is there a problem? I haven’t seen Rodimus in the past hour………?]**

**[He’s been crying his Spark out in my office. Somebody came into the medi-bay and said something either about him or about Megatron and made him feel completely worthless,]** Ratchet comm-link sent, a deep sigh in his internal voice. **[I can’t figure out which was said, because his words are just everywhere right now.]**

There was a short burst of static over the comm-link, meaning First Aid edited some of his vehement swearing out of his internal voice. **[I just looked over the logs. Gears and Hoist were in here a little while ago for their annuals, they must have been gossiping and Rodimus overheard them,]** he answered. Then there was another burst of static before he continued. **[We both know there are still people unhappy at Megatron’s presence and some people who very eagerly joined Getaway to abandon Megatron and Rodimus both back on Necroworld. Unfortunately, opinionated people are still going to speak their opinions no matter what,]** he added, sharply.

**[If I could have ‘em all booted off the ship, I’d be doing it right now,]** Ratchet grumbled over the comm-link. Then he leaned forwards and looked back down at Rodimus again, reaching over with a servo to pull up the edge of the blanket. “ _Rodimus_. Your carrier protocols may have become active during Megatron’s heat-cycle—it’s stimulating your dermal sensor net and stirring up your emotions into a messy tangle of who knows what,” the old medic said, looking directly into the younger mech’s optics when Rodimus looked up at him.

“ _R—really_?” The flame-colored mech murmured, his optics meeting Ratchet’s.

“Yep. I think so,” the old medic responded, smiling down at him. “This is the thing—we don’t see heat-cycles and spark-ups much, if at all, anymore. And we don’t often see medics who never got their proper training, either. So, we don’t have a lot of data to compare to an untrained medic whose mate just had a heat-cycle recently.”

Rodimus couldn’t help but laugh—if _anything_ was true in his life, it’s that life all around him was difficult. Whatever mess he got into made dealing with him difficult, it was practically a fact of his life! The flame-colored mech eased the blanket down onto his shoulders and wrapped it around his arms and chest. 

“Since I can’t get the sensor net trained and tamed—what do I do now?” He asked, looking up hopefully at Ratchet.

“I think now is the time you need to get Drift to teach you _meditation_ —and you have to try harder to sit still for it,” Ratchet responded, chuckling softly.

“ _Pfft_. You have no idea what you’re asking!” Rodimus laughed warmly. He could feel his systems settling down, because in the medi-bay, all the staff knew how to control themselves—so it was a very calming place. “Thanks, Ratchet…………sorry you had to deal with my messy situation.”

“Well, one thing I _do_ welcome is new medical data. I know a hell of a lot in my lifetime as a medic, but it’s clear I _don’t_ know everything,” the old medic replied with a wry smile. “I’ll let Drift take you back to our room—he can see if he can get you started on anything meditative before Megatron gets back.”

“ _Okay_. I don’t mind spending time with Drift,” Rodimus chuckled, twining his fingers beneath the blanket and smiling.

* * * * *

Rodimus was just coming out of the washrack in their hab suite when Megatron came in. He trembled with a longing to be hugged and comforted, but just stood where he was, absently rubbing the towel around his neck and everything. Megatron just looked at him and held a servo out to his lover. Rodimus still trembled with longing and ducked his head, unwilling to move and get the comfort he so desperately wanted.

“ _Rodimus_. Let’s talk, alright?” Megatron said, moving towards him and noting the brief flinch, before walking past and going over to the couch. He patted the space next to him.

It took Rodimus a few moments longer to decide to go over there and sit down next to his co-captain and partner. But he didn’t cuddle close, he just sat there with his backstrut forcibly straight, his field dripping with anxiety.

“I want us to work out Megatron…….. _I want it so badly_ ,” Rodimus murmured. “But it feels like life is throwing every possible thing at us to not let us be together in the end.”

Megatron sighed and reached over to rub his lover’s helm fondly—not forcing any touch more than that upon his young partner. “Well, I think we’re just going to have to fight our way through _every adversity_ , because I’m **_not_** going to give you up, Rodimus,” the former Decepticon Leader said, warmth and fondness in his voice.

_That_ made Rodimus feel good. He drew himself up on the couch and finally snuggled up against his older lover’s side.

“ _Thanks_. I wish………….that people would stop being so stupid,” the flame-colored mech sighed, burying his face in Megatron’s neck and wrapping his arms about the older mech’s bulk.

“Well, unless we get a certain Insecticon able to come here to forcibly change everyone’s minds en masse—we’re just going to have to allow people to be stupid,” Megatron chuckled, leaning his head down to rest his cheek on top of Rodimus’ helm as his nearest servo to Rodimus’ frame reached up to rub his back consolingly.

Rodimus gave a soft laugh—it was in horribly bad taste, but it was still an amusing barb in the end. War-defined humour was never laugh-out-loud hilarious, but often very wry and very sharp. “I wonder _why_ my carrier protocols became active? Was I being overstimulated and didn’t even realize it during your heat-cycle? I mean—I thought I handled myself and the situation very maturely!” The flame-colored mech mumbled.

“Well, it’s a good question,” Megatron murmured, softly. “And here are _my_ thoughts: I think you didn’t get an emotional overstimulation from the situation, as you would have from a crowded room. You only had _my_ emotions and _my_ field around you—and while _intense_ , it was familiar because it was _just me_ and I’m only a single mech. I think you had absorbed the intensity from me and a general longing for anything to do with a bonding—forging a sparkling is a bonding, _a very deep one_ , especially as it involves a Spark-bonding for ignition. Now, I think your body just activated the protocols based on the situation.”

“Now I’m an even more emotional mess than before—that’s so not fair!” Rodimus groaned snuggling even more against Megatron’s bulky frame.

“You should be glad your forge protocols didn’t activate with the general carrier protocols,” the grey-colored mech chuckled warmly. “Though **_I_** wouldn’t mind fragging you non-stop, to be perfectly honest.” Then Megatron planted a gentle kiss on the top of Rodimus’ helm. “Probably in about another week, your carrier protocols will realize there’s no sparkling ignited and it will go back into wait mode.”

“I hope so. I don’t know why those guys’ words bugged me so much—I _know_ what they think of me. _Hell, I know what they think of you!_ It just bothered me that they were so negative about you………and me……..and **_us_** , I guess,” the flame-colored mech murmured, softly, tightening his arms in a hug and then relaxing again. “They did say they heard we were planning a _Conjunx Endura_ ceremony—that was a new one to me. _Are we_?” He asked, looking up into Megatron’s faceplate.

“I’ve honestly not given it much thought,” the bulky grey-colored mech chuckled softly. “Have you _wanted_ to? Do you want the legal formality of _Conjunx Ritus_?” He asked, lightly brushing his lips on Rodimus’ forehead.

“I know this is gonna sound weird………..and maybe it’s ‘cause I grew up without law and order and skirted the law for a lot of my life…………but _why should love be formalized like that_? Love is love and…….why does it need to be defined by laws?” Rodimus asked, a slight pouting tone in his voice. “Do I actually gotta have that formality to let you take over for me if something happens to me, or vice versa? Can’t I just _tell_ everyone that?”

“You _can_ have a living will, Rodimus. The ceremony isn’t important,” Megatron responded. “As long as the medics know and maybe you’ve stated it on your medical orders in cases of emergency. I already took care of that on my end—as soon as we got back to the ship after our Spark-bonding.”

“You’re always ten steps ahead of me, _dammit Megs_!” The flame-colored mech laughed, burying his face in Megatron’s neck again and tightening his arms in a fierce and loving hug. “I know I’ve said this a billion times already in our relationship, but thanks for putting up with me.”

“I’m glad to have the opportunity to do so,” Megatron chuckled, warmly. He turned his frame a little bit and leaned down to kiss the flame-colored mech on the forehead. Rodimus made a soft little purring sound and cuddled closer. _‘Others always thought the Decepticons to be pretty primal in nature, but this is pure and inescapable naturalism right in front of me. Rodimus’ honesty, the way he uses all the traditional vocalizations for his emotions—it’s quite soothing to see something so natural in our species such as this.’_

“Hey, can we cuddle tonight? _No fragging, just cuddling_?” Rodimus murmured, softly.

“ _Of course_. I can live without interfacing for a few nights,” the former Decepticon Leader chuckled, planting another kiss on the top of Rodimus’ helm.

“Thanks, Megs,” the younger mech murmured, relaxing against his lover’s familiar bulky frame.

* * * * *

Rodimus stood next to Ratchet and watched him do inventory on some of the more important medical supplies. He made notes on his datapad and listened to the old medic list the item and what it was used for.

“………and you can stop snickering over there Drift. If you are not going to be quiet and let us work, then go do something else,” Ratchet snapped, turning his head to glare at his lover in frustration.

“You’re just so intense, it’s _adorable_ ,” Drift chuckled warmly.

“I am nowhere near adorable, _now quit it_! We’re trying to teach Rodimus things that usually take decades at medical school,” the old medic groaned, his glare becoming more intense.

“Yeah, c’mon Drift—I _really_ wanna learn this stuff,” Rodimus complained, also turning his glare over to his best friend. “I mean………..I can’t ever be a fully-trained medic, but at least I can assist!”

Drift raised his arms from the back of the chair (he was sitting in it backwards to watch them) and held his servos up peaceably. “All right, I’ll leave you both be. But honestly………the two of you doing this so seriously is just _so adorable_ ,” he laughed, warmth in the tone of his voice.

“I don’t know how you put up with him,” Rodimus sighed, giving a smile to Ratchet.

“I haven’t yet figured out how I put up with him, either,” the old medic chuckled, shaking his head.

Rodimus listened intently to the rest of the inventory lesson and made all his notes on the datapad. Just as Ratchet was about to lead him into another room for more inventory and descriptions on medical tools………..someone came stumbling into the medi-bay, groaning. It was Hound and he was limping—it looked like his kneejoint was crushed in. The flame-colored mech hustled to prep an examination slab and Ratchet got out his medical recorder.

“I’m afraid to ask what happened Hound,” Ratchet grumbled, a good-natured tone in his voice.

“I somehow got caught between another prank war between Swerve and Anode—who the hell uses _actual tripwires_ anymore for anything?!” The Piloting Operations Manager grunted, leaning back and wincing when Ratchet touched a sensor baton against the damaged knee-joint.

Rodimus watched the monitors as Ratchet drew the sensor baton up and down the length of the leg. “Hey, Hound—need anything? A pillow or something?” He asked, mostly to keep himself busy and not make it look like he was loitering.

The green-colored Autobot just smiled up at him. “I’m good, but _please_ make Swerve and Anode stop this ridiculous one-upsmanship thing they’ve got going,” he chuckled.

“Ratchet—I think I’ll go take care of that, rather than bother Megs or Magnus right now. Mind if I borrow Drift for some muscle?” The flame-colored mech asked, grinning at the old medic.

“ _Please get him out of the medi-bay_ ,” Ratchet responded, a ghost of a smile aimed at Rodimus.

Rodimus left the medi-bay with Drift and Ratchet focused on Hound’s injury.

“How’s Rodimus doing down here in the medi-bay?” The green-colored mech asked, curiously.

“I think he _belongs_ here. He adapts quickly—it’s just a real shame that the administrators at the Academy chose to neglect his clear medical protocols,” Ratchet said with a deep sigh as he began to use a heating mechanism to soften the metal of the Autobot’s knee-joint so that he could reshape it and then let the self-healing nanites fix the internal wiring and circuitry of the system. “Now, _my_ question—you were amongst the crew that rebelled. Are you still harboring bad feelings towards Rodimus or Megatron? Because, frankly— _all this has to stop_. We’re all in this universe together now and I’d rather **_not_** see us killing each other off.”

“The war was long, Ratchet……..you’re not going to get people to love Megatron any time soon. And Rodimus spent enough years to make a royal aft of himself that he doesn’t have that many admirers either,” Hound said, seriously. “But I’m done complaining about what’s right in front of me. Megatron saved us from that monster that was the Functionist Universe Cybertron and Rodimus dropped his petty grudges—I can respect all that. I think there are others like me, who have started looking beyond all our old grudges and all and finally accepted that the war’s over. And that Rodimus and Megatron are both individuals like you and me. How’s _their_ relationship?” He asked, sitting up when Ratchet motioned for him to do so.

“Just like any new relationship—they’re learning about each other and finding their right balance. And they’re learning from each other how to have a good relationship—something neither of them have ever had before,” Ratchet said with a smile. “It’s admirable, really.”

“Heh, if you say so, Ratch,” Hound chuckled softly.

* * * * *

“I mean, _really_ Megs—what’ve you got to complain about? I know you hate using your holomatter avatar, but you’re driving _the most-awesome vehicle in two universes_!” Rodimus laughed, his dash-panel lighting up as he spoke to the older-looking human male sitting in the driver’s seat of his alt mode. “Seriously, you become **_a tank_** and you’re going to freak every single person on this planet out………..”

“I would much rather have remained aboard the ship—I trust you to speak with these people,” Megatron said, his voice sounding odd and single-layered through the holographic avatar’s limited vocal system, his one hand on the steering wheel while the other arm had the elbow resting on the window-frame next to him.

“We’re all too big to interact with these _minis_ , Megs………..they’re smaller than humans and they look like teddy bears, really—this is **_nothing_** for the big, bad Megatron!” the flame-colored mech laughed.

“Teddy bears that drive _monster trucks_ …………..and you really think my alt mode’s going to stand out in **_this_** mess of traffic?” the older-looking man replied, shaking his head and reaching up to run a hand through his greyed hair with frustration. “Looks like a jam up ahead, be careful,” he added as he looked further down the road and saw all the cars in a great big mass.

“Yeah, scanning right now—looks like an accident of some sort,” Rodimus responded, slowing down. “Let me park and I’ll project my avatar to walk to the scene with you,” he said, pulling over to the side of the road as close as he could get to the mess of cars.

Megatron got out and stood nearby, waiting for Rodimus to project his avatar. Thankfully, they’d both taken the time to readjust and modernize their human avatars a little in recent weeks—knowing they’d eventually come to Kore for a mission that President Harik Judur of the Galactic Alliance sent them on. Megatron’s avatar still had the nice dress-shirt and slacks, but he’d abandoned the scary-looking trenchcoat and gloves in favor of a nice wristwatch and sportsjacket. Currently, he’d removed the holomatter layer of the “sportsjacket” and was holding it over his shoulder casually.

After a few static-filled attempts, Rodimus got his own holomatter avatar booted up properly and projected it to function accurately. He was wearing _killer-awesome_ (Rodimus’ words, not Megatron’s) boots and tight black jeans, with a red tee-shirt and a stylish black jacket with a flame patch on the right upper arm. No matter what, though, Megatron could not talk him out of the damn sweatband around his forehead—but at least he made it red to match his shirt right now. The glaring orange would’ve driven Megatron nuts.

The two human-looking avatars—probably completely alien and out of place in this particular universe they were in now—walked over to the scene of the accident and heard the yelling. Which had drawn a pretty good crowd of the four-foot-tall, somewhat cutely ursine, inhabitants of this planet to the scene.

Though, Megatron claiming they all drove “ _monster trucks_ ” was something of an exaggeration. Like Earth, these little bear-like inhabitants drove a rather varied selection of wheeled vehicles on their massive highways and interstates. They all seemed to like driving a lot—most of the planet was covered with roads. It seemed like highly odd behavior to Megatron, but Rodimus thought it was rather cool—maybe because he liked driving in his alt mode.

“Hey guys, what happened?” Rodimus asked, leaning down over the shoulders of some of the crowd in front of him. His vocal modulator pronounced the question in well-manicured galactic standard.

One of the bears in front of him, fur a dark brown with some highlights of yellow and orange in it around the head and neck area, pushed his jacket sleeves up and folded his arms over his chest, grunting with annoyance before looking up at Rodimus to answer him. “Dude’s rip-roaring drunk and thought he’d try breaking the speed limit. ‘Least he hit the sidewall and not any other cars……….” the brown-colored bear responded, his voice very deep and masculine with its rough galactic standard. “Not seen you or your kind in the alliance, where ya from, kid?” He asked, turning around and scoping Rodimus out from the top of his brown-haired head to his _killer-awesome_ (again, Rodimus’ words…….and not Megatron’s, or anyone else’s!) boots.

“We’re kinda new around here. Basically like a courier ship or something you might say. The G.A. prez asked us to come here and do something for him, we’re supposed to get to Leeth,” the human-looking Rodimus chuckled, planting his hands on his hips with self-assurance. He could _totally_ speak these bears’ freestyle language! “We don’t actually look like this—our species is really big and wouldn’t fit on your world, so we’re using an alternative method of interacting here.”

“ _OH!_ Then you guys are the robots we’ve seen on some of the broadcasts. _Rock on, man_. You guys are really nice dudes, keep up the good work!” The bear laughed, giving him a thumb’s up from his odd paw-like hands. “Name’s _King_ , what’s yours, kid?” He asked, then saw Megatron walk up behind Rodimus.

“I’m _Rodimus_ , this’s _Megatron_ ,” Rodimus answered with a grin, making a motion at Megatron. “How long do ya think it’ll take before they get this cleared up and traffic gets moving again, King?” He asked, glancing over at the accident scene.

“ _Tch_ , like another hour. Another boring, _boring_ hour,” King groaned.

“ _Wonderful_ ,” Megatron sighed.

Rodimus raised a hand to his ear, touching it lightly with his fingertips—the same motion he’d make if he were activating his audial for message sending or reading. He closed his deep, brown eyes for a moment and his lips moved as he sent a wireless command to his main body’s communications deck. The young Cybertronian sent off a message to their contact in Leeth, explaining about the accident on the highway and that they’ll be delayed another hour or so. The brown-furred bear tilted his head with curiosity as he looked at what Rodimus’ avatar was doing.

“He’s actually using his real body to send a message to our contact,” Megatron explained, making a motion back to the flame-colored car parked on the side of the road. “Our kind often has a vehicular or other mode of transport form, our _‘alt mode’_.”

“That’s **_seriously_** what you look like, kid? _That’s fuckin’ awesome, man_!” King said excitedly, starting to walk over to Rodimus’ parked vehicle form. The two avatars followed their new “ _friend_ ”. “This’s a sweet, _fuckin’-sweet_ ride!”

“ _Aw, **man** , you’re makin’ me blush, King_!” Rodimus responded, a light giggle in the tone of his voice. “See, Megs……..I told you you were driving _the most awesome vehicle ever_!” He added, looking at the tall human-looking avatar next to him.

“ _Seriously diggin’ this spoiler-fin!_ You race, kid?” The dark-brown furred ursine asked, looking up at Rodimus’ human avatar.

“I kinda _like_ to, sometimes. But………….well, our species was at war for such a long, long time………..I never got much a chance to do so professionally or anything,” Rodimus said with a deep sigh.

“ _Ah, got’cha_. Well, if you ever get a chance to make it to _Auocap_ —they’re in the next star system—you should enter some of their races,” King chuckled warmly. “The only thing that could make this sweet ride better, kiddo— _some flames_. Ya got the colors goin’ here, but a fuckin’ awesome flame decal on the hood or the side-panels— ** _that’d_** make you even more awesome.”

“As I keep saying to him,” Megatron chimed in with a grunt.

“Now, come on………….I’m not yet ready to reclaim my flames, Megs,” Rodimus said softly, a light pout in his voice. He missed his flames, too………..and he knew his vehicle mode looked even better with them………..but in his Spark, he wasn’t ready to accept wearing flames except as his ongoing punishment—and he wasn’t punishing himself anymore, he had Megatron in his life.

“ _Ah_. I know that tone, kid. A bad memory?” The ursine male asked, nodding up at Rodimus.

“ _Yeah_. I’m improving though—dealing with it anyways. One day, I’ll wear flames on my frame again—just not quite yet,” Rodimus answered, in a tone that says it was enough he said that. So, their new companion from Kore dropped the subject pretty fast, which was incredibly nice of him.

Just then there was a melodious chirping sound of some kind coming from the bear’s jacket pocket and he pulled out a communications device of some sort and answered it. He grumbled and muttered and then laughed. After a few moments, he ended his communication and turned to the two Cybertronian holomatter avatars.

“ _Meh_. My boss is out here somewhere in this mess and asked me to come find him. His car overheated,” King sighed. “Honestly, if you _can’t_ maintain your ride—you shouldn’t even drive the damn thing!” He groaned. “We’ve probably got another forty to forty-five minutes before they clear this up according to the traffic updates—you two may as well try to make the best of it or somethin’. Here’s my comm-number if you’re back on Kore at any point. I live in Leeth. Love to see ya race one day, kid!” King laughed and walked off.

“Now what?” Megatron grunted, opening the passenger side door on Rodimus’ alt mode and motioning for his lover to get in, before walking around to the driver’s side and settling in.

“Well, he said to _make the best of it_. My alt mode has tinted windows and door locks,” Rodimus responded with a teasing tone in his voice. “C’mon…………give it a try, Megs. We can make out for a little bit. I mean, we clearly probably can’t frag in these forms, but we can fool around a little, right?” He asked, grinning over at his beloved.

Megatron actually smiled, a sexy curve to his masculine lips and a glint of pleasure in his reddish-brown eyes. He reached over and grabbed the headrest behind Rodimus and pushed the passenger seat back. The younger-looking avatar grinned up at him, eyes gently closed and small dimples in his cheeks as he smiled. The older-looking avatar licked his lips and leaned down, resting fingers lightly on his lover’s chin and pressed his holomatter lips against the other’s.

It seemed Megatron was just as good at kissing in his avatar form as he was in his real frame. Rodimus whimpered softly as his lover’s tongue slid over his and caressed all around the inside of his mouth. A hand slid down Rodimus’ stomach and over his groin, resting lightly between the legs for a moment and then squeezing. The younger Cybertronian whimpered some more, a slight bit of noise from the frame of the vehicle mode echoing the lusty-whimper.

“ _Oh_? Am I going to make you overload here— _inside your own frame_?” Megatron teased, letting his lips drift over the young-looking human chin. “I thought we were _just_ making out?”

“ _You aft_ …………you’re way too good at this,” Rodimus mumbled, reaching up a hand and dropping it on the back of Megatron’s avatar’s head, even as the lips attached to that head drifted down to his neck and began to kiss and nibble there as well.

Megatron’s rumble of laughter wasn’t as echoing or as deep as it would’ve been in his Cybertronian frame, but it still stirred things in Rodimus. He really couldn’t wait for them to get back to the ship, now.

* * * * *

“How did the data-package delivery go?” Ultra Magnus asked as Megatron and Rodimus both came to the bridge together.

“Well. Even if it took longer than anticipated,” Megatron responded, settling down in the captain’s chair.

Rodimus walked over to Blaster’s communications station and asked for him to get a line to President Harik for them, as Megatron explained the accident on the freeway and Ultra Magnus read the report on the datapad the grey-colored mech handed to him. While Blaster worked on getting an open channel and the Galactic Alliance’s administrative secretary went to make some time for the President to talk to them, Rodimus walked back over to Magnus and Megatron and started talking about the bear-like inhabitants of the planet and the one they chatted with on the freeway, King.

Ultra Magnus’ lips twitched with a smile, because it looked like Rodimus had a nice time down on the planet. It seemed appropriate, as Rodimus had a vehicle mode that just wanted to be out on the roads, so he’d had a chance to do so—and that made the younger mech happy. In a few minutes, the forward communications screen had the view of the red-skinned, muscular male in military dress on it. He smiled and gave a polite little salute before speaking.

“Captains—thank you for delivering my data-package to the council on Kore,” the Galactic President said with warmth in his voice. “Any problems?” He asked, tilting his head, curiously. His long black ponytail swished a little with the motion.

“Only in the travel—there was a bit of a crash on the freeway we’d been travelling on and traffic was stopped for about an hour,” Megatron answered.

“Those Koreites—they really _do_ love their cars and driving,” Harik Judur laughed softly. “I appreciate you delivering it for me. We’d had issues with a couple courier services we’d been using lately and I figured since your ship was headed in that general direction, perhaps I could ask the favor of delivering it from you.”

“We’re at your service, since we joined the Galactic Alliance,” Rodimus responded with a big grin. “Plus, I _really like_ those little guys. They’re totally the kind of people I’d hang out with for fun!” He added.

“I’m glad you like them. They’re a really good people. Since they really love their vehicles—they make a lot of the vehicles we use here on Draith, the Galactic Alliance’s base world,” Harik responded with a chuckle. “I’ve put the courier fee into your Galactic Bank Account—it will become accessible within four hours, as our pending payment system recycles the information before you can access it.”

“No problem, we’re just going to head out on our exploration path, we probably won’t use it for another week or so anyways,” Rodimus chuckled.

They spoke with the Galactic Alliance President a little bit longer and then broke communications. Ultra Magnus turned to Megatron and Rodimus (who was leaning on the back of the chair casually)……….he took his personal datapad out of the subspace in his forearm and held it up.

“I made the schedule rotation for the next two weeks of duty shifts,” the second-in-command of the ship responded, handing the datapad to Megatron.

Rodimus peered at it over his older lover’s shoulder. “ _Awww_ ………..looks like we have a couple of overlapping shifts, Megs. I’ll miss you _soooooooooooooooooooooooo much_!” The flame-colored mech chuckled, planting a kiss on top of Megatron’s helm. He wasn’t too worried about who saw him right now—he was still in a favorable mood from the trip to Kore.

“What is that quaint Earthling term? _‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder’_? Well, a little bit of space between us will make our Spark-bond grow stronger,” Megatron responded, reaching up a servo to pat his younger lover’s helm fondly. “We’ve had some kind of day, so we should go get refreshed and a bit of recharge before our new shifts start.” He stood up and watched Rodimus dash to the doors of the bridge, then the younger mech turned back and grinned. “ _You bratling_!” He laughed warmly, walking at his normal pace, following Rodimus off the bridge and to their hab suite.

The spoken teasing was broken off for a more physical bit of teasing, once they got to their room and got in the washracks together. Megatron gently pushed Rodimus into the wall beneath the spray nozzle and whispered a raunchy little Cybertronian-style haiku into his lover’s audial. Rodimus squirmed and mewled softly. So, the older mech tried out another raunchy little poem and the flame-colored mech clutched at him, whimpering.

It surely wasn’t the poem arousing him, Megatron was certain of that. Rodimus had no concept of poetry, really—so, there probably wasn’t much difference between a raunchy haiku and the poem that Megatron had composed for him a little while back. He wondered why his words were affecting the flame-colored mech so much.

“Megs, _please_ ………… ** _more_**. Talk to me more, _I love your voice_ ,” Rodimus whispered as he felt his lover pause and go still. He grabbed the bulky grey mech’s helm and pulled it close, to kiss him. “ _Please. **Voice**_.”

_Ah_ , **_that_** was it. Well, there were worse things than that, for certain. And it was someone bolstering to one’s confidence when your lover says they love the sound of your voice. Perhaps that’s what the difference was, between _words written_ and _words spoken_ —the power behind the tone of one’s voice had the ability to make words even more powerful.

“I will give you all the words you want to hear my voice say to you,” Megatron said, softly, his deep voice a familiar and arousing rumble. He leaned forwards, pressing Rodimus into the wall a bit more and nuzzled the younger mech’s neck-cabling fondly. Rodimus squealed and squirmed and hitched a leg up over Megatron’s hip to pull the bulky frame closer to his. “You really are so beautiful, Rodimus. You’re so young and vibrant— _so passionate_ …………I really do love you, my brilliant flame,” the older mech murmured, nipping lightly at the neck-cabling.

Rodimus trembled and hitched his other leg up on Megatron’s other hip, his valve panel already open and rubbing against the older mech’s groinplating eagerly. He was being suspended between the wall and his lover’s frame, trusting Megatron to take care of him and hold onto his frame beneath the hot misting of the washrack’s shower nozzle.

“ _Hmmm_ ………..are we trying to get clean or dirty?” Megatron teased, his voice a sensual purr as he licked his glossa up the center of Rodimus’ neck-cabling, from the low clavicle center, up to the ridge of his chin. “Though there’s certainly something to be said for doing _both_ at the same time. The sensuality of fragging in the washracks is a pleasure that cannot be denied.”

“ _Megs…………..want…………….want……………….want_ ……………” Rodimus panted eagerly, his hips rocking hard against Megatron’s.

The younger mech’s EM field was saying the exact same thing to Megatron as the words were.

“You are very, _very_ beautiful Rodimus,” Megatron murmured, brushing his lips over Rodimus’ and feeling the flame-colored frame spasm in his arms with a small overload. “ _And so very alive_. I want to bury myself in you— _in all of you_ —right here and right now.”

“ _Yessssssssssssssss_ …………..” the flame-colored mech whispered, as Megatron gently lowered his legs to the floor. He stood on his pedes a bit wobbly and turned around, wiggling his aft at his older lover, peering shyly over his shoulder and letting his field express just how much he wanted all of Megatron, too. He almost overloaded again as he felt the larger frame come closer and the familiar EM field of his sparkmate’s fall over him.

Megatron smiled as he opened his spike panel and lightly rubbed his pressurized spike against the wet and lubricated mesh lips of his younger lover’s valve.

**/WANTNEEDWANTNEEDWANTNEEDLOOOOOOVVVVEEE\**

_There_ was his younger mate’s very expressive EM field and the feelings that swirled within it. The former Decepticon Leader shifted a little bit and slid his spike in fully, humping up against Rodimus’ frame eagerly and pushing the younger mech against the wall again. He lowered his head and began licking and nibbling lightly on the edges of the flame-colored mech’s frame as his hips powerfully rocked against his lover’s.

**/MINEALWAYSFOREVER\**

Rodimus gave a small little mewling of pleasure as happiness began to radiate out with the feelings of need in his field. He loved the possessiveness in Megatron’s field, while they were in the throes of interfacing. It made him feel so treasured and wanted. The flame-colored mech began rocking his hips back against Megatron’s powerfully thrusting hips and overloaded hard when his ceiling node was rammed with the head of the older mech’s spike. And he felt so satisfied when his own tightening interior pulled a full overload out of Megatron, too—the hot transfluid filling him up and strong arms going around his chest in a firm hug.

“ _Love you_ …………” Rodimus murmured as he felt Megatron’s lips brush the back of his neck-cabling fondly.

“As I love you, my beautiful flame,” the deep and familiar voice responded, almost setting Rodimus’ frame on fire again with want and need. 

They turned to face each other and embrace tightly, kissing and reveling in one another’s presence with pure happiness and joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I like creating weird alien species and................I try very hard to make them not species that would appear on Star Trek. XD


End file.
